1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outdoor electrical enclosures and, more particularly, to outdoor electrical enclosures employing a hood and, still more particularly, to such enclosures employing a hood with a gutter member. The invention also relates to hoods for outdoor electrical enclosures.
2. Background Information
Electrical equipment (e.g., without limitation, relays; circuit breakers; electric meters; transformers) used outdoors are typically housed within an enclosure, such as, for example, a housing, such as a box or cabinet, to protect the electrical equipment from the environment and to prevent electrical faults caused by moisture.
To comply with weather-resistance standards established by the National Electrical Machinery Association (NEMA), including NEMA 3R standards, known prior art electrical enclosures typically comprise a weather-resistant housing made of folded sheet metal. The housing includes a front door which can be opened and closed to access electrical equipment housed therein. Frequently, the doors of such electrical enclosures are attached to the housing in such a way that allows moisture to enter the housing. This can lead to electrical faults and damage to the electrical equipment.
To avoid moisture penetration, known prior art outdoor electrical enclosures employ gutter assemblies as shown in FIGS. 1-3. In particular, a gutter member 2 includes a gutter flange 4 and an attachment tab 6 for attachment to an outdoor electrical enclosure housing 8 by fasteners 10 (e.g., without limitation, screws; rivets; welding). The gutter member 2 is also attached to a hood 12 by fasteners 10.
The two-piece prior art hood construction has several disadvantages. The gutter member 2 is a separately manufactured piece requiring attachment to the hood 12 by numerous fasteners 10. Moisture may penetrate the housing 8 around each of these fasteners 10. Moisture may also enter the housing 8 at the location where the gutter member attachment tab 6 attaches to the housing sidewall 14. Additionally, the housing 8 employs standard leaf-type hinges 16 to attach a door 18 to the housing. These hinges 16 do not permit adjustment of the door 18 for a tight, moisture-proof fit between the door flange 20 and the gutter flange 4. This poor fit is indicated by the gap shown generally at 22 between the door flange 20 and the gutter flange 4. The multi-piece construction, fasteners 10, attachment tab 6 and poorly fitting door 18 all permit moisture to penetrate the housing 8, which could result in damage to electrical equipment housed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,868 discloses an electrical distribution panel enclosure adapted for outdoor use. The enclosure includes a box having a front opening covered by a front panel with a cut-out portion. In order to reduce water penetration, the front panel includes a recessed upper portion, which is received in indented portions and in the sidewalls of the box. When the enclosure is assembled, the recessed portion fits underneath the top wall and is covered by an overlapping lip extending from the top wall. Access to the inside of the enclosure is provided by an insert seated in a cut-out portion of the front panel. This insert comprises numerous parts and requires a gasket to prevent water penetration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,904 discloses an electrical equipment cabinet having a barrier with an integral drip channel. The cabinet includes a first compartment adjacent a second compartment with a barrier therebetween to separate first and second pieces of electrical equipment housed therein. The first and second compartments are covered by first and second cover members, respectively. The barrier includes a wall and a drip channel integrally formed with the wall. The drip channel extends longitudinally adjacent the seam formed between the first and second cover members to resist penetration of water into the cabinet. Drip flanges on the first and second cover members extend into the u-shaped drip channel. The integrally formed drip channel has no holes, thus providing a continuous water-resistant surface. Although the disclosed integrally formed drip channel resists water penetration at the seams between the cover members of the cabinet, no provision is made to resist moisture penetration around the top portions of the cover members.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,229 discloses a combination meter/breaker panel enclosure with a rain gutter. A meter side cover includes an integral u-shaped rain gutter with an upper flange and a lower flange structured to vector water away from the meter-breaker system to maintain high electrical operating characteristics. A breaker cover includes a lip that overlaps and protrudes downwardly into the unshaped region of the gutter to provide a weather secure arrangement between the meter cover and the breaker cover. Water which collects on the face of either cover is channeled into the bottom most portions of the u-shaped member and downwardly away from the abutting covers. However, both the meter and breaker covers have openings which are susceptible to moisture penetration. Although the disclosed rain gutter resists water penetration at the vertical drip seams where the meter cover and breaker cover flanges overlap, no provision is made to resist moisture penetration around the top portions of the cover members.
There is a need, therefore, for a simplified, outdoor electrical enclosure and hood capable of improved moisture-resistance.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in hoods for outdoor electrical enclosures and in outdoor electrical enclosures employing hoods.